A Dangerous Recital
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: The family and Scott's girlfriend go to Virgil's recital but there's someone there who wants to create havoc in the Tracy's organisation. Rights belong to Anderson (RIP) and everyone behind the show. The character Hazel belongs to me and any composers/music go to the rights behind those.
1. Hazel

Scott smiled as his girlfriend Hazel kissed him on the cheek after their date, before getting into Thunderbird 1 and flying home. That had been his last vacation and now he was back at home for another five months.

"Scott, I need you to go over some engine diagnostics with Brains and myself" Jeff said.

Scott sat up from the bed and stretched "alright Dad."

"Is something wrong son?"

"I just miss Hazel" Scott sighed gazing at the picture frame of her "I only see her every five months."

Jeff bit his lip thoughtfully "ok Scott, I'll let you go two months early."

Scott beamed "really Dad? Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, now go on, Brains is waiting."

"Yes sir" Scott smiled and went down to the lab.

That evening Scott got in touch with Hazel to tell her the good news.

"Your father gave you extra vacation?"

"Yep, I'm leaving in three months' time, instead of five."

"That's wonderful, I can't do these long waits sometimes, I miss you too much" Hazel twirled her hair around her finger.

"I miss you too."

Hazel was quiet for a moment when she suddenly heard music from Scott's side "how's Virgil?"

"He's fine, just finished checking his bird from the sound of it."

"He plays whenever he can" Hazel laughed lightly.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"Alright I'll take you to him, hold on" Scott picked up the laptop and walked out to the lounge where Virgil was at the piano "Virg? Hazel wants to say hi."

The laptop was placed down and Hazel found herself face to face with Scott's year younger brother.

"Hey Virgil, I take that I'm sitting on the piano?"

"Hi Hazel, yes you are" Virgil smiled continuing the melody "how are you?"

"Can't complain, only that I miss Scott and hearing stories about the family. You?"

"Good, been on a few missions and stuff, got another recital in a couple of days."

"So I've heard, Scott already bought me a ticket, it'll be good to see you in person, not just on a screen."

"I look forward to it" Virgil continued to play and Scott picked up his laptop, he ruffled Virgil's hair with his free hand before returning to his room.

"You know Scott, I may have to date you _and_ Virgil at this recital" Hazel winked " you know, Virgil might even be hotter than you."

"Ridiculous, Virgil more handsome than me?" Scott laughed "watch it or I'll shut you down."

"What a threat."

"I wouldn't do that really, I love you too much."

"I love you more."

"No I do."

"I love you to the moon and back" Hazel fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well, I love you to Thunderbird _5_ and back."

"Good grief, shut up Scott. Hazel, he loves you" Alan appeared on their chat.

"Alan, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Scott growled.

"Oh please, do you know how easy it is to hack a Skype call?" Alan, the most experienced tech expert in the family, sat back and laughed.

"How have you been blondie" Hazel asked.

"I'm great, but I better go for my own safety, Scott knows I'm only down the hall."

"Get off our chat or I will pay a visit to your room."

"Geesh Scott, I'm going. Nice to see you Hazel."

"You too Ali."

Alan left and from down the hallway Scott heard his youngest two brothers burst out laughing, he sighed and turned back to Hazel.

"I'll be right back" Scott got up and left the room, when he found his brothers he gave them each a cuff around the head, he went back and laughed, he looked into the screen but Hazel wasn't there "Hazel? I'm back."

"Hey, oh soz, I gotta go, I'm meeting my parents in town, I'll chat to you later or tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, love you" Scott blew a kiss.

"Same here Scotty."

At the dinner table Scott still wasn't happy about Alan's behaviour.

"C'mon Scott, lighten up. It was just playful banter."

"What did they do?" Virgil asked.

"Alan hacked into my chat with Hazel."

"We didn't do anything offensive, we were just bored with the '_love you' _battle" Alan mocked and Gordon laughed again.

"Guys, that was mean, especially to Hazel."

"Alright, we're sorry Scott, to you and Hazel" Gordon smiled.

"Thank you, at least she took it light heartedly."

Meanwhile in his temple Trans Belagant the Hood, was looking over his recent footage of Hazel.

"Excellent, she is linked into everything with International Rescue, all I need to do is to capture her and Mr Tracy, that shouldn't be too hard."

The months past and finally Scott was getting ready for his next vacation which happened to be at the same time as Virgil's recital. Scott would have a day with Hazel then the family would join him. He took off in Thunderbird 1 along with his luggage and set off for the mainland to meet Hazel, she stood at their meeting point in awe as the sleek rocket touched down.

"Scott" she sighed as he hugged her.

"Good to see you again sweetheart, let me get my stuff and we'll go to your place."

"I'll help you, besides, I've never seen the inside of your bird."

Scott felt uneasy for a second then shook his head, of course she could be trusted "sure, come with me. I hope your place isn't far from here."

"No, it's around the corner."

The around the corner house turned out to be slightly bigger than Scott thought it'd be, they settled down on the sofa happily.

"Five months is too long to be away from you" Scott said running his hand through her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I keep telling you this" she giggled.

Scott looked up "what's through that door?"

Hazel smiled and got up, when she reached the door she beckoned to Scott "nothing is going to bite you, come here."

Hazel opened the door and Scott coughed back a surprised laughed, inside against the wall was a black baby grand.

"Virgil is going to love this before the recital" Scott smiled and walked over to it.

Hazel raised an eyebrow as Scott sat down "do not tell me that for the all the time we've been dating, you've never told me you…"

"Can play?" Scott asked smiling.

"You're a beast sometimes. Go on, play for me."

Scott laughed lightly and began to play, Hazel shook her head at him but couldn't help but fall more in love, she had heard the piece before but as hard as she tried she couldn't concentrate on the name, it sounded like Debussy. The piece came to an end and Scott lifted his foot off the pedal.

"Debussy?" Hazel asked.

"Correct."

"I've heard this piece on the radio. Where did you learn to play?" she joined Scott on the bench.

"Virgil taught me, although I never dedicated myself to the piano like he does" Scott looked guilty for a second.

"You should've done, you would've made a pretty good pianist I think."

"Piano isn't really my instrument, I go towards the guitar."

"Not rock I hope" Hazel frowned remembering her last boyfriend.

"No, classical. Gordon goes towards the rock side."

"Thank heavens, I've always preferred the classic to the rock guitar. When does the family arrive?"

"Tomorrow at some point, the recital is in the evening the day after."

"I'm so excited. The audience will love Virgil's performance."

"They will, all we can pray is that no-one recognises us from International Rescue. You haven't told anyone about us have you?" Scott asked hastily cutting the melody abruptly.

Hazel frowned looking rather hurt "you don't trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just, I'm just looking out for your safety and my family's protection."

"Scott, I know how important secrecy is to your organisation, I wouldn't tell a soul, and I haven't."

"Thank you" Scott kissed her forehead "come on, let's go out for dinner, I'll pay."

Hazel smiled and kissed him gently "deal. I'll go and get changed, coming?"

"We're going in formal dress?"

"You bet."

**_Author's note: Well there are going to be more chapters to this, chapter 2 up very soon then I shall be working on 3. Hazel is my own character not based on anyone. _**


	2. The family arrive

Later that night the couple sat out on the balcony gazing up at the stars, it was warm but a cool breeze made the night fresh, Hazel sighed and turned to face Scott.

"You've seen them up close haven't you?"

"Not those exactly but yes, it's beautiful up there, I see it when I do my term of duty at the space station, but that's not very often."

"I'd love to see space, although the whole idea of being above the Earth kinda freaks me out" Hazel smiled as she saw a satellite high above.

Scott laughed softly "believe me, I'm still getting used to it."

The two sighed and gazed up at the shooting stars, Hazel took Scott's hand in hers and felt something cold, she looked down and noticed a ring, she gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

"Scott, I don't know what to say" Hazel said in a high voice.

"I'm hoping you'll say yes" Scott laughed.

"Of course I will" Hazel hugged him "but what about secrecy?"

"That's for home to deal with, I can't spend one more day without you in my life."

Hazel grinned tearfully as Scott slipped the ring onto her finger then she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him, they snogged under the moon forgetting about the time.

"Scott?" Hazel interrupted the kissing "your family arrive today, what will they say?"

"Who cares, c'mon there's a bed waiting for us" Scott winked and took her hand.

Dawn came hours later and Hazel awoke with Scott snuggled up beside her, she lifted her left hand and smiled at the sparkling gem on her fourth finger.

"I'm engaged" she whispered happily then looked at the time, her eyes widened "oh god!"

Scott woke with a start "what's wrong?"

"It's almost 11am, what time will they get here?"

"Oh shit, I told them to aim for 1pm, we better get ready, I'll need to tell them where to land" Scott began to change.

"Relax Scott, we've got time" Hazel replied brushing her hair out.

Scott sighed in defeat "you're right. Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"A coffee would be great thanks, I'll have to drink it pretty quickly, if the whole family is coming, this place will need to be tidied" Hazel laughed and followed Scott down to the kitchen.

"They're going to have to land beside Thunderbird 1."

"Wait a minute, they're not coming by a jet?" Hazel looked up from her coffee.

"I believe they're all arriving in Thunderbird 2."

Hazel laughed lightly "gosh, anyone will believe there's a crisis somewhere."

Scott frowned "I hope people don't, we can't afford too much attention, do you want any help with the tidying by the way?"

"Nah its fine, you need to be in contact with your family, besides I need to go shopping."

They finished the coffee and Hazel grabbed her jacket and keys, she kissed Scott quickly and smiled.

"You'll be ok here right?"

"Sure, see you later."

"I won't be long."

The door closed and Hazel looked around before heading off to the shop, from a far the Hood watched her.

"I can't strike now, I must wait for the whole family" he laughed maliciously before turning back to the hideout.

"Scott Tracy to Thunderbird 2, come in Virgil."

"Hi Scott, how's Hazel?"

"She's fine. How near are you to the mainland?"

"ETA now fifteen minutes. Where am I landing?"

"Ok, it's tricky, there's not much space but land at field point 27EC" Scott instructed thinking about the field space for the transporter craft "I hope she fits, oh and Virg?"

"Yes?"

"Don't scratch my bird as you land" there were muffled sounds of laughter from Thunderbird 2's cockpit.

"That's put some pressure on him Scott" Gordon's voice came through over the intercom.

Scott blushed for a second, he had forgotten that the whole family could hear the conversation "Hazel's house is down the road from those coordinates, number 36 Blossom Road."

"Thanks Scott, be seeing you."

Scott closed the call and went to the piano to await Hazel's return, he didn't have to wait long, no sooner had he played a note the door opened and Hazel walked in.

"I didn't think they were going to be this early, I just saw T2 fly overhead."

"I'll help you tidy up here before they arrive."

"Thanks honey, just make sure the lounge looks alright, the spare bedrooms are made up already."

"Hazel, if it makes it easier I'll share a room with my brothers and you can have your room with Tintin" Scott smiled as Hazel's face lit up.

"Thanks Scott that'd be great, are you sure that's alright?"

"Of course, how does the lounge look?"

"Great, just in time too, I can hear your father outside."

There were voices outside on the road asking which number the house was, Hazel laughed and went to the door.

"It's this one, come on in."

Jeff smiled and led his sons into the house along with Tintin, Kyrano and Brains.

"Where's Lady Penelope?" Hazel asked.

"She can't come to the recital unfortunately, neither could John, but someone has to man the satellite" Jeff said closing the door behind him "where's Scott?"

"Kitchen, I told him to prepare drinks" Hazel grinned.

"Good to see you Hazel, not just on a screen" Gordon smiled hugging her.

"Keeping Scott happy have you?" Alan asked sitting down on the sofa with Tintin.

"I guess I have" Hazel replied "Scott? Hurry up hun."

"I'm coming. Say Virg, help me out here? Virg?" Scott called but there was no answer.

Just then Virgil appeared from the study grinning "your piano is gorgeous Hazel."

Gordon sighed "here we go."

"Thanks Virgil, it's a hobby of mine. You're welcome to play it."

"Great, I'll have to get my music out of my luggage bag."

"Virgil!"

"What Scott?"

"Help me take the drinks in."

"But…"

"Now" Scott narrowed his eyes as Virgil joined him "thank you."

"So, will we be getting any sleep tonight or will you be serenading us all night Virg?" Alan asked cheekily.

"Very funny Alan."

"How was the flight here?" Hazel sat back with Scott and Tintin caught sight of the ring, she was about to say something when Hazel shook her head slightly.

"Fine, we're lucky we made it on time, we had just been out on a mission" Gordon said causing Scott to frown slightly.

"It wasn't too serious was it?" he asked.

"No, a simple fire rescue."

"Relax son, we didn't need Thunderbird 1 for this, don't look so put out" Jeff smiled.

"Good one Dad" Alan laughed Jeff's pun.

"So Virgil, what are you playing tomorrow?" Hazel asked covering her hand.

"A small collection of well-known pieces, it's not a long recital really."

"Thank God" Gordon made a cross movement which made Alan giggle.

"Shut up Gordon. I just hope the audience likes the list."

"Wwell, a apparently it's a sold out cconcert" Brains smiled.

"There you go Virg, no pressure."

"Where are you all sitting?" Virgil asked.

"Near to the front but not so that we're in your direct eye-line. We'll be watching from the side at an angle" Jeff winked.

**_Author's note: Chapter 2 finished, 3 will take longer as I haven't finished. Hope you're enjoying this starter. _**


	3. Preparations

After everyone was settled in Tintin went with Hazel to unpack.

"So, let me see it."

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"You have my word Hazel" Tintin crossed her heart and Hazel showed her the ring, she squealed in happiness "oh Hazel it's beautiful, when did he propose?"

"Last night under the stars" Hazel lay back on the bed dreamingly.

Tintin laughed "romantic, what are you going to do?"

Hazel sighed "I don't know, Jeff can't know yet but I think I'll tell Virgil, I trust him with my life."

"As much as I love Alan, I won't tell him, somehow I know it would slip" Tintin smiled "c'mon, you need to show us around this little town, besides, Virgil doesn't know where he's playing."

Jeff left to get the family's cars out of the pod with Scott and Virgil whilst the others talked to Hazel about the town.

"It's really not very big and nearly all the roads that lead away from it are long and desolate, you know, I don't think I've ever travelled all the way down one" Hazel laughed.

"So what _do_ you have here?"

"Oh the usual things a small town has, a hall, cinema, shops ect "Hazel smiled back "it's not completely in the middle of nowhere."

"Dad's back with the cars" Alan looked out of the window "I wish I could have Scott's car."

Hazel looked out to see Scott closing the door to a bright red open top Mercedes, Jeff had driven up in the BMW and Virgil got out of the simple two door fiat, they re-entered the house and told everyone they were ready.

"Alan, would you and Tintin like to ride with Hazel and myself?" Scott asked.

"In your car?" Alan's voice rose a little in excitement "please."

Scott laughed "alright. Hazel, you coming?"

"Sure. I just need everyone out so I can lock up" Hazel grinned and the family left.

Once the house was locked Hazel joined Scott in the front and the car left leading the group, Jeff followed with Kyrano and Brains and Virgil went last with Gordon.

"We'll go and see the hall where Virgil is performing first" Hazel said then directed Scott down the road leading to the hall, they pulled up outside and Scott looked around.

"Where does that road lead Hazel?" Scott pointed to one of the desert roads.

"I was telling the others this earlier, they lead out into nowhere land, it's miles of desert before you reach civilisation again, apparently."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's fine Scott, we don't need to go along any of those for the time being. Hey Virgil, what do you think of the hall?"

"It's huge, and that's only the outside."

"C'mon, we're allowed in and if we're questioned, we'll say you're performing here tomorrow."

Hazel led the group inside and smiled, Virgil stared down the auditorium towards the stage where a black solitary piano was sitting awaiting tomorrow's performance.

"So, these seats are going to be filled tomorrow?" Virgil asked shakily looking up at the first and second tier.

"That's right son" Jeff rubbed Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil paled ever so slightly and Hazel frowned "Virg, are you alright?"

"I need some air" and with that he turned and ran out.

"He's just stage fright, don't worry, he'll be ok tomorrow" Gordon looked out towards the door.

"Are you sure? He looked terrified."

"He's fine Hazel, trust me" Scott called from the piano stool.

"Scott get down!" Jeff ordered.

"I was just seeing what it would feel like up here" Scott hopped off the stage and re-joined the family.

"Where's Alan?" Hazel asked.

"Hacking into the Wi-Fi no doubt, he wants to live stream this to John" Gordon said.

"Hacking?"

"Yeah Dad, it's when you…"

"I know perfectly well what hacking is Gordon, he shouldn't be doing it" Jeff frowned.

"But Dad, John loves Virgil's recitals" Gordon persisted "and he doesn't hear a lot of them being in space."

Jeff sighed "fine, get in touch with Alan and tell him we're outside with Virgil."

Outside the town hall Virgil was not happy, he was scared, a feeling he wasn't particularly used to unless something threatened the life of one of his brothers.

Hazel and Tintin went over to sit with him whilst Scott tried to convince him the recital was going to be fine.

"How do you know Scott?"

"Virg, you play literally every day at home and you've been practising these recital pieces for almost three weeks now, even I'm beginning to know them by heart."

Virgil smiled a little "then you do the recital."

"I would if the name on the poster was Scott not Virgil Tracy, but as it's not, it looks like you're going up."

Hazel and Tintin laughed softly "Virg, just imagine the audience is only us and you're playing at home" Tintin suggested.

"Thanks Tintin, I only wish I could imagine that. But if I look up once from the piano tomorrow, I'll freeze" Virgil looked down at his feet.

"Then don't look up from the piano" Scott lifted Virgil's chin with his hand.

"Boys, we should get back" Jeff looked at his watch.

"Alright, I have an idea, Virg, when we get back, do you want the piano for the evening?" Hazel asked.

"That'b great thanks."

"We're coming Dad" Scott called back "you go ahead, it doesn't take long to get back."

The cars headed back and Hazel jumped out to unlock the door for the family, Gordon took the fiat back for Virgil who had gone into the house to find his music for the recital.

Over dinner the piano music continued, Jeff sighed and turned to Scott.

"Son, could you go and get Virgil, I'm not letting him miss dinner."

"I'll try Dad."

"How long does he need? He's been playing for four hours straight" Gordon raised his eyebrows.

"You saw how nervous he was earlier."

"Scott!"

"Alright I'll get him, but he's not going to be happy" Scott sighed and left the dining room.

"Kyrano, you are so fortunate in having only one child" Jeff laughed.

"Ah Sir, your boys are fine, they're just very like you" Kyrano smiled.

"C'mon Dad, we haven't been that much of a workout have we?" Gordon teased.

"You have been the worst Gordon, what with your pranks and jokes."

"Dad's right."

"Alan, you take after your brother in that area."

Just then Scott returned with a very stressed Virgil, he sat down next to Hazel who smiled sympathetically.

"It's hopeless, I just keep making mistakes."

"It'll be fine tomorrow son, don't worry."

"Do you want some help Virg?" Hazel asked.

"Thanks."

"Virg, however you play tomorrow we'll still think it's great" Alan smiled, Virgil returned the gesture and began to eat.

After dinner Hazel showed everyone where they would be sleeping and her guests began to unpack, then she and Virgil went back to the piano.

"So, what piece are you struggling on most?" she asked joining him on the stool.

"This one" Virgil replied showing her the music, Hazel frowned thoughtfully "impossible right?"

"A little, why did you choose it?"

"I wanted to challenge myself."

"Let me have a look at it" Hazel began to play, it was a difficult piece, it was a short piano sonata by Scriabin and required almost the whole piano "this is hard Virg, if I were you, I'd do this piece first and get it out of the way."

"That's what I was thinking but I don't want to start with a piece I make mistakes in" Virgil leant back as Hazel reached down the octave.

"I don't think you'll make mistakes tomorrow, you're just worried at the moment" Hazel smiled and stopped playing, they gazed at each other for a moment until Hazel turned back to the piano "play me one of the pieces you know really well."

"Alright, I'll play you the theme from Amelie 'dream upon waking" Virgil said swapping the music over.

"Thanks" Hazel smiled as Virgil began to play.

The piece was long and sad causing Hazel to feel slightly tearful as he brought it to life, rain began to fall gently outside providing a soft accompaniment, as the melody was raised to the top octave Hazel smiled and the final chord was delicately across the keys, Virgil released the pedal quietly.

"That was beautiful Virgil."

Virgil ran his hand though his hair "it's not much really."

"Are you kidding me? That sounded effortless, where did you learn how to play like that?"

Virgil bit his lip uncomfortably before continuing "my mother, she was an excellent pianist."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Virgil smiled.

"Well, she would be very proud of you, I'm going to go and join Tintin. Don't stay up all night" Hazel kissed him on the cheek then left the piano, from the stool Virgil touched the kiss and smiled.

_**Author's note; It will get going soon I promise :) the next chapter will include Virgil's recital. **_


	4. The recital

The next morning Virgil was up early preparing himself for the days main event, Scott had got up shortly after and had been, for the last hour, watching Virgil pace the room.

"Virgil, you're going to be ok. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I only hope you're right Scott."

"I'm not usually wrong. Hey Hazel."

"Morning boys" she smiled kissing Scott lightly "sleep well?"

"I did but I don't think Virgil did."

"How come?"

"The recital is bugging me, that's all" Virgil answered.

"Well I can't wait for the recital, you'll be great Virgil" Hazel smiled "no-one else up yet?"

"Nope, however, dad will be soon."

"What time are you going to head over to the hall?"

"This afternoon, I need to get a feel of the piano" Virgil sighed as he tapped the side of his mug.

Later in the day Hazel took Tintin shopping for a dress she could wear to the recital that evening.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing the recital?" Tintin asked joining Hazel in front of the mirror.

"Oh yes, I've heard that Virgil is excellent" Hazel replied smoothing the dress down her hips "how about this one?"

"He is. Hazel, that dress looks amazing on you, I wish I suited dark red" Tintin smiled.

"I might get this, by the way I think the previous dress suited you better, the dark blue one."

"Really?"

"Yes, it looks lovely on you. See you at the checkout" Hazel grinned and disappeared to change out of the dress.

When they got home Virgil was leaving the house, they ran up the road to meet him.

"Are you off to the hall?" Tintin asked looking at the bag Virgil was carrying.

"Yep, it's now or never."

"You'll be fine, we'll be supporting you later ok?"

"Thanks Tintin."

"Don't forget the tux" Hazel smiled.

"It's in the pod, I'll get it later, after the rehearsal."

"Good luck."

Virgil hugged the girls and went off to get the car, Hazel opened the door and went in followed by Tintin.

"Virgil's left" Alan looked up.

"We know, he just passed us" Tintin joined him on the sofa.

Hazel walked over to Scott who was sitting on the windowsill playing his guitar, he looked up and smiled.

"How's Virgil been while we've been out?"

"Very jumpy. What did you buy?" Scott asked kissing her shoulder as she snuggled up beside him.

"A new dress, I'm going to wear it for tonight's recital."

"Virgil has asked that we get there a little earlier, he'd rather the first audience members being people he knew."

Hazel laughed lightly "your brother worries too much."

"I know" Scott nodded "he's always been like that, he gets it from me."

"Well it's lunchtime, we can think about making our way to the hall after. By the way Virgil is coming back here before so he can travel with us."

"Yeah he told us, we need to get our suits, they're in the pod."

"That's fine, oh I'm so excited about tonight, I've never been to a recital, let alone a piano one."

Mid afternoon Virgil returned and left for the pod with the others leaving Tintin to get ready with Hazel, they changed into the dresses and began their makeup.

"Awwh Tintin you look adorable in that dress, I told you it suited you."

"Thanks Hazel, you too, the red looks great on you" Tintin smiled back "well, let's go and wait for the boys."

"Sure, they should be back soon."

Soon enough the others returned, they all looked very smart , Scott took Hazel in his arms and kissed her, Virgil went to the piano to warm up.

"You look beautiful Haze."

"Thank you. Should we get going?"

"Of course, we thought we might go and grab a bite to eat before the recital" Jeff said checking his watch "we have plenty of time, I'll just go and get Virgil."

"That's a great idea. Is everyone ready to go?"

Jeff nodded on behalf of the group and went to get the pianist before they left the house to go out for dinner.

At the table Virgil picked at his food nervously, Hazel noticed and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You'll be alright Virg, how was your rehearsal?"

"It was alright, a couple of pieces were a little bit shaky but I can't do anything about that now."

"Virg, you should eat something, it will help with the nerves" Scott said watching his brother's actions.

"We're all behind you Virgil, don't forget that" Jeff smiled across the table and Virgil returned the smile feebly. As the meal went on Virgil began to relax and joined in on the conversation, Jeff checked the time and suggested that they should get going, they parked the cars outside the hall and walked towards the door.

"We'll meet you by the stage door afterwards ok Virg?" Gordon hugged his brother for luck and turned towards the hall where Brains was walking in, Alan had run ahead to set up the live feed from the side of the stage.

"Thanks Gordy, don't be offended if I try not to stop you guys in the audience."

"We understand" Gordon winked and entered the hall, Hazel kissed Virgil on the cheek and went in with Scott.

The family took their seats and looked around at the crowd, they failed to see the Hood sitting up on the first tier in disguise, applause arose and Virgil walked onto the stage and over to the piano, he sat down at the keys and took a deep breath, Alan had sneaked back to his seat and Jeff shook his head at him before turning his head back towards the stage. Virgil closed his eyes and began the first piece, Hazel settled herself against Scott's side who wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Virgil looked up for a second and just caught Scott's eye, they weren't too far away from him, a couple of rows from the front if that. To Virgil the hall seemed too quiet considering the amount of people filling all the seats, he hadn't heard a single cough or whisper, all he could hear was the piece he was playing which at the moment was the Scriabin sonata, the most feared for that evening, to him the fluency was fractured and a little hesitant but the applause after told him the complete opposite, he looked towards Hazel who winked encouragingly, with a smile Virgil moved onto the next piece with more confidence and energy, this was the theme from Amelie, the one he had played to Hazel the day before. From her seat Hazel grinned as she recognised the theme, next to her Scott smiled too as he watched his brother relax into the music and Jeff thought about how much Lucille would've loved the performance. The pieces went by until Virgil found himself preparing the last tune of the evening, as he stood from the stool to take the applause from the previous number, his eyes flicked across the first tier resting on a strange face, he looked away but a weird feeling remained in his stomach, had he seen the man before? He sat back down at the piano and began to play his Einaudi medley he had put together, as he played the room emptied again in his mind, leaving only his thoughts and the melody, every sound was heightened, his quickened heartbeat told him something was wrong and the constant thud of the pedal accented the paranoia, from the audience Scott frowned, he leant closer to Hazel and whispered into her ear

"Something's wrong."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at his posture, it's completely changed, he's as rigid as a statue" Scott indicated.

Virgil had changed, he couldn't see it himself but to Hazel and Scott there was a big difference. Virgil's head pounded with the two beats in the room and he found himself almost losing where he was in the music, where had he seen that face before? His foot fell off the pedal leaving an echo around the stage, thankfully at the end of the piece, and for a moment he sat frozen at the piano looking down into his lap, the family began to clap and the audience followed, Alan ran off to make sure the live feed had worked for John and the Hood made his exit to lie in wait. Virgil took a couple of bows then ran to the kitchen to calm down. The hall began to empty and the family trooped out to meet Virgil at the stage door, once there Hazel went in to look for Virgil while the others made towards the cars, this was the Hood's chance, Hazel came out followed by Virgil and he grabbed them silently, Hazel screamed for a second before her mouth was covered and she was tossed into the van with Virgil, Scott turned quickly but it was too late.

"Hazel!"

"Scott, it's too dangerous" Jeff ordered.

"Dad, whoever that is has got Virgil and Hazel, I'm going after him" Scott jumped into his car and sped off after the van.


	5. Immure and Rescue

"Right everyone to the pod, we can set up mobile control and locate Virgil" Jeff ordered and the remaining members of the family got into the BMW, back in the van Virgil was looking after Hazel who was quietly crying.

"Don't worry, they'll find us."

"How do you know?"

Virgil opened the palm of his hand "with this."

Hazel dried her eyes "what is that?"

"Edible transmitter, they can track me" Virgil smiled and swallowed it.

From the Mercedes Scott bit his lip, he had lost sight of the van, suddenly Virgil's signal appeared on the dashboard.

"Great job Virg" Scott smiled to himself "don't worry guys, I'm coming."

The Hood pulled off behind the sand dunes and stopped the van, the back doors opened and he snarled.

"You two are just the bait of my plan, now follow me, quickly."

Virgil took Hazel's hand and jumped out "I don't know what your game is Belagant, but you'll regret doing this."

"Get moving" he growled.

They were taken into a cold room and the door was shut behind them.

"Virgil, are we going to die here?" Hazel whispered.

Virgil pulled her close "no, we're not, I won't let that happen. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Listen out for the Hood, I need to call Scott."

Hazel nodded and walked over to the door, Virgil raised his wrist.

"Virgil to Scott, I can't talk any louder, do you read me?"

"Virg, thank god. I've got you tracked, I'm very nearby."

"No Scott, it's a trap. Wait for the others."

"I'm not leaving you two to die Virg. I'm approaching your location."

"Scott, please wait for the others."

"Virg, he's coming back" Hazel turned.

"I've gotta go Scott, Belagant is coming."

The door opened and The Hood stepped into the dim room, Hazel shrank back to Virgil with fear.

"I know who's coming for you, believe me I'll be ready for him."

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"That 'Scott' will not be rescuing you today."

Hazel flinched slightly "you're no match for him."

"I beg to differ" Belagant laughed and walked out after tying them up.

Outside Scott parked up, he radioed back to his family to home in on his signal then reached the door to the Hood's hideout. The door opened with ease and Scott entered quietly, little did he know the Hood was lying in wait, he reached the door where Virgil and Hazel were and opened it, Hazel looked up to smile when the Hood appeared behind her fiancé.

"Scott look out!" she cried but it was too late.

Sharp pain hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

"Mr Tracy, you have walked straight into my trap. Did I not tell you two that I'd get him" Belagant looked into Hazel's eyes.

"Please don't hurt him" she begged.

"That's the whole idea, to hurt him. I'll hurt him to get information."

Scott opened his eyes painfully and sat up "you'll get nothing out of me."

"I'm not so sure" Belagant smiled and grabbed Hazel by the back of the neck and pulled her to her feet.

"Let her go" Scott begged through his pain.

"Of course, after you tell me your secrets behind your Thunderbird craft."

"No."

"Then" Belagant pulled out a small knife "I guess I shall have to use more persuasive methods."

Hazel screamed as the blade cut across her shoulder, Virgil closed his eyes not wanting to look at his brother.

"Stop please!" Scott shouted getting to his feet.

Belagant hesitated with a smile and removed the blade from Hazel's shoulder "why? What does she mean to you?" Scott looked away for a second and Belagant glanced at Hazel's hand "engaged?"

Virgil looked up suddenly in surprise as Scott answered yes.

"Well, this will make the torture much more enjoyable" Belagant narrowed his eyes to hypnotise Scott forcing him to reach for his gun, tears formed in his eyes and the Hood made him aim the gun towards Hazel's head, the gun fired.

Outside, the other Tracy brothers jumped out of the car, they froze hearing the shot.

"Father, we just head a shot from Scott's location, but there's nothing around here" Gordon said looking around.

"Search further in Gordon, you've got to find them."

"FAB."

Alan turned to Tintin "stay here."

"But Alan, Hazel and Virgil could be in grave danger."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Then protect me" Tintin smiled and Alan rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Alright, but keep behind me."

Hazel opened her eyes and saw Scott on the floor covering his eyes, Virgil had jumped in front of her and pulled her down dodging the bullet.

"Curses. Never mind, the next shot won't miss" Belagant grabbed Scott's gun and knelt down to hold it against his head "say goodbye to Scott."

The door opened and Gordon shot the gun out of the Hood's hand, Virgil looked up as it landed in front of him. Hazel held her shoulder and went quickly to Tintin who wrapped her shoulder with her sash. Belagant growled and before anyone could stop him he ran at Virgil and twisted a length of rope around his neck.

"Throw down your guns or I'll break Virgil's neck."

The boys hesitated and Scott nodded to Gordon and Alan to comply with Belagant's order.

"A wise decision."

"Guys, don't believe anything he says" Virgil coughed struggling against the rope.

"Be quiet. Now, where is your base and what part of the world is it in?"

"Nice try, but we're not telling you anything" Gordon snarled.

"Are you sure?" Belagant asked tightening the rope ever so slightly.

Back at the pod Jeff paced anxiously whilst Brains sat with Kyrano who was looking very worried.

"Wwhat could be happening?"

"I dread to think Brains, if it didn't endanger all of my sons I would call" Jeff answered solemnly.

At the hideout Belagant's interrogation was getting worse, tears of pain ran down Virgil's cheeks yet his brothers still weren't giving away any of their secrets, suddenly Tintin realised she still had her gun on her, behind his back Alan made a gun shape with his hand and she subtly handed it over. The gun fired hitting Belagant square in the chest, as he fell he pulled hard on the rope, Scott ran forward catching it before Virgil was strangled. Belagant was dead and Alan sighed giving the gun back to Tintin who kissed him on the cheek. Scott ran his finger down Virgil's neck where the rope had left a deep burn and grazed his throat slightly.

"Scott, is it over?" Virgil asked, his tears now falling freely.

Scott smiled and hugged Virgil to his chest, his brother was shaking like a leaf "you're safe now Virg. Your neck is going to be very bruised but that's all."

"How's your head?" Virgil asked drying his eyes.

"Very painful but I'll survive. C'mon we've got to get out of here" Scott helped Virgil to his feet "We've got to get back to the pod now, Alan and Gordon take Virgil, Tintin help me with Hazel."

"Scott, I thought you were going to be killed, you shouldn't have come for us" Hazel scorned in a flood of tears.

"I wouldn't have let you die, I just couldn't do that, c'mon you need that shoulder looked at" Scott wrapped an arm around her for support.

"I'm just glad you're safe" she whispered, Scott kissed her forehead in reply.

They got to the cars and Scott radioed Jeff that they were safe.

"We'll be waiting by the pod, any injuries?"

"Two, one serious and the other just a cut" Scott answered driving off behind Gordon's car.

"How serious?" Jeff demanded.

"An open wound, the Hood cut Hazel."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. We'll be at the pod in roughly five minutes Dad."

"FAB Scott."

Once the family reached the pod Brains ran forward to get Virgil and Hazel.

"Scott, I know you'd rather look after Hazel, but I need you to take Thunderbird one home, now"

"But Dad."

"No buts Scott, we can get organised here and we'll pack your belongings into the pod, now get going, Hazel needs a check-up."

Scott looked towards Hazel who had passed out with exhaustion and closed his eyes "alright father."

Thunderbird one took off and the others began to pack up their luggage and Hazel's belongings, eventually the giant transporter was ready for take-off, on the way home Hazel regained consciousness "where am I?"

"In Thunderbird 2 Hazel, we're taking you back to base for a mmedical examination" Brains smiled.

Hazel relaxed a little "for a moment I thought I was being kidnapped again."

They reached the island and Hazel was taken down to the sickroom with Virgil, Scott was waiting for them, he took Hazel in his arms and kissed her.

"As soon as I'm patched up, you're giving me a tour of this place" she winked.

"You've got it, I'll see you later."

Brains took off the sash and examined the wound, it was still bleeding a little bit.

"The wound is very close to an artery, it'll take a wwhile for this to heal Hazel" Brains said sadly "I'll bandage it up but you may have to stay here for a while so I can redress it regularly."

"I'll go back home tomorrow and bring over some stuff then."

Virgil went upstairs to the lounge, he passed the piano where Scott was playing one of the pieces from the recital, Virgil smiled and went over to sit with Tintin. Hazel came up shortly after and went over to Scott, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders lovingly.

"I preferred Virgil's performance of this" she teased.

"Really? I don't believe that" Scott replied making sure Virgil heard him.

Hazel laughed and settled herself onto Scott's knee "when are you going to tell everyone about the engagement?"

"I have no idea, Virgil knows already."

"So does Tintin."

Scott stopped playing and turned slightly towards his brother "so, you two know about the engagement. How?"

"Belagant saw the ring earlier."

"And Hazel showed me it the other day when we arrived at hers."

"Well, somehow I have to tell Dad, if Hazel is to be staying here for a while" Scott sighed.

"Oh about that, I need to get home tomorrow and pick up some of my belongings" Hazel ran her hand though Scott's hair.

"I'll fly you there" Scott smiled and resumed playing.

Hazel stroked his arm "thanks."

Tintin leant over to Virgil and laughed softly "they make a cute couple."

"Mmm, I just wish Scott had told me sooner" Virgil muttered.

Tintin smiled "I'm going to find Alan, I'll see you later."

Virgil nodded and turned back to his book listening to his brother play Rachmaninoff, Jeff joined them softly and raised an eyebrow at the couple, Scott tensed slightly.

"Virgil, it looks like Scott has taken your position" Jeff laughed.

"I'm playing for Hazel" Scott shrugged.

"How's your shoulder Hazel."

Hazel slipped off Scott's knee and stood up to face Jeff "it's alright, although Brains said I might have to stay here for a while so that he can change the dressing."

"That's fine, do you need to get your belongings?"

"I've arranged to make a quick trip home to collect my stuff tomorrow."

"Hazel would you like to have the tour of the house now?" Scott asked releasing the pedal.

"That'd be great, let's go" Hazel smiled and took his hand.

They left the room and Virgil took up the vacant piano happily, Jeff laughed and started the report on Belagant.

Hazel thoroughly enjoyed the tour and they finished on the beach.

"I bet you can't wait to live here" Scott smiled.

"You've got that right, the thing is, we haven't told Jeff yet."

"We will, it'll take a couple of days, but by then you'll be settled in and we can break it to him gently."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days went by and Hazel had brought her stuff over, whilst the boys were out on a mission Hazel waited in the lounge with Jeff, suddenly he noticed the ring on her finger.

"Hazel, what is that?" he indicated to the ring.

Hazel gulped "um, a gift."

"From?"

"Scott" she replied quietly.

Jeff frowned angrily and radioed his son "Scott, when exactly were you going to tell me about the engagement?"

"Dad, can we discuss this when I get home? We're packing up now."

"You better have a good explanation."

Scott sulked the whole way home planning to make an argument at whoever had let the engagement secret slip to his father, he landed a little more roughly than usual then made his way to the lounge. When he got there Hazel was looking very worried and his father's expression was beyond angry.

"Before you blame anyone Scott, I spotted the ring" Jeff scolded.

"I was going to tell you about it when everyone was together, I proposed when I left last Monday."

"Scott this is serious, I have no problem with you and Hazel being together, but marriage is a next step."

"I know Dad but" Scott took Hazel's hand in his "I love her" Hazel smiled back at him.

Jeff thought hard "alright Scott, you have my blessing but I do wish you would stop keeping secrets to yourself."

Scott grinned and hugged his father who chuckled "thanks Dad, this means a lot to us."

Months passed and Hazel moved in with the family, it was the day of the wedding and the new couple kissed finally knowing they wouldn't have to hide their secrets anymore, Tintin and Alan looked at each other thinking about when their wedding day would be.


End file.
